


one more time with feeling（中文翻译）

by Mr_Spirit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five visits his younger self, Gen, Time Travel, and entrusts the future to him, canon!Five technically dies, i'm not sure if it counts? but just in case, the major character death is five's future self so i mean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 在Five Hargreeves四岁的时候，他发现了自己的超能力。他还发现了更多的事情。所有孩子都发现了自己的超能力。Six使用超能力时引发了一些事故，让他们都搬离育婴室，搬到自己的房间里。Five非常不喜欢这样的安排，因为他觉得很孤单。没有其他兄弟姐妹围绕身边时他无法入睡。One总会在睡着时晃来晃去、Four会一惊一乍、Six会蹒跚地在周围走来走去、Two会在夜里踢掉毯子。这里太安静了。而就在此时，那个男人落进他的房间。
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy &; Number Five | The Boy
Kudos: 10





	one more time with feeling（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one more time with feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468120) by [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/pseuds/Soulykins). 



> 原作者Notes:
> 
> what's up everyone this started as a snippet and became - whatever this is now lmao
> 
> major character death warning is for older Five who is technically canon Five, who is not the narrator Five. I know, alternate universes and time travel confusion, right? this is just a one shot but I hope y'all enjoy it for what it is! just a bit of fun ;v;
> 
> if you like this and my writing check me out on https://in-tua-deep.tumblr.com where I post a lot of rambling and au ideas ;3c
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

summary：

在Five Hargreeves四岁的时候，他发现了自己的超能力。

他还发现了更多的事情。

所有孩子都发现了自己的超能力。Six使用超能力时引发了一些事故，让他们都搬离育婴室，搬到自己的房间里。Five非常不喜欢这样的安排，因为他觉得很孤单。

没有其他兄弟姐妹围绕身边时他无法入睡。One总会在睡着时晃来晃去、Four会一惊一乍、Six会蹒跚地在周围走来走去、Two会在夜里踢掉毯子。

这里太安静了。

而就在此时，那个男人落进他的房间。

Notes:

what's up everyone this started as a snippet and became - whatever this is now lmao

major character death warning is for older Five who is technically canon Five, who is not the narrator Five. I know, alternate universes and time travel confusion, right? this is just a one shot but I hope y'all enjoy it for what it is! just a bit of fun ;v;

if you like this and my writing check me out on https://in-tua-deep.tumblr.com where I post a lot of rambling and au ideas ;3c

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

在Five Hargreeves四岁的时候，他发现了自己的超能力。

他还发现了更多的事情。

所有孩子都发现了自己的超能力。Six使用超能力时引发了一些事故，让他们都搬离育婴室，搬到自己的房间里。Five非常不喜欢这样的安排，因为他觉得很孤单。

没有其他兄弟姐妹围绕身边时他无法入睡。One总会在睡着时晃来晃去、Four会一惊一乍、Six会蹒跚地在周围走来走去、Two会在夜里踢掉毯子。

这里太安静了。

而就在此时，那个男人落进他的房间。

他伴随着一道蓝色闪光出现，Five发觉这种蓝色就像他的老朋友一样熟悉，因为这是围绕包裹身边的颜色，因为这是让他感觉确凿无疑、将他推入并让他跳跃时空的颜色。那个男人突然坠落时，Five像刺猬一样惊慌失措，往后退着缩成一团。

他躺在地毯上呻吟，Five假装擦眼泪，但毫不害怕地问：“你……你是谁？”他已经不是小婴儿了。

那人呻吟着权当回答，Five又打量他了一番：他看起来不像个“老古董”，不像爸爸那样老。他看起来也不像成年人那么大，但他看起来是个大孩子。

年轻的面容让他看起来不那么吓人，所以Five小心翼翼地从床铺挪到地板上，脚踩着冰凉的地板跪在他的身边，犹豫了一下伸手拍拍大男孩的脸颊。

“你得醒醒，”Five低声说，“爸爸看到你这样会气疯的。”

男孩清醒了过来，他猛地睁开眼睛，更大声地呻吟着，同时把自己撑坐起来。Five示意他安静下来，如果爸爸走进房间发现了地板上的男孩，情况会变得非常可怕。

“他妈的（what the fuck）。”男孩气喘吁吁地说，而Five歪着头想要理解他说出的陌生词汇。

他们相互凝视了整整一分钟，Five不耐烦地伸手，像第一次唤醒他那样，再次拍了拍男孩的脸颊，而对方震惊地往后退了几步。

“你叫什么名字？”Five问对方，他觉得还应该问一些其他问题：比如这家伙在他的房间里干什么，比如这家伙为什么有和自己一样的超能力。但Five觉得他本应就知道答案，至少他现在想到的答案解答了他的疑惑。

“你多大了？”然而男孩先问了他。

“四岁。”Five骄傲地伸出四根手指。明年他将伸出五根手指，代表所有数字里最棒的一个。

“操（fuck）。”男孩又说了一遍那个词，用手盖着脸气喘吁吁地朝手心呼气。

“你就是我吗？”Five很确定自己弄明白了，直截了当地问对方。蓝色闪光就是超能力带有的蓝光，Five对它太熟悉了。

男孩又叹了口气，他已经叹气很多次。“我没什么可说的。”他喃喃道。这话让Five疑惑地皱起眉毛，他觉得对方是一个混乱版的自己。

“你真奇怪。”Five认真地对“自己”说。

“可我就是你。”男孩脱口而出，Five觉得自己被他冒犯了，但对男孩更多的是好奇。Five皱起眉毛认真思考，得到一个符合逻辑的结论：“如果你是我……”他缓慢而清晰地开口说，“如果你就是我，并且你看起来比我更大，那你应该……来自未来？所以这意味着……我可以时空跳跃？”

“不。”男孩打断了他，脸色煞白且眼神凶狠，吓得Five后退几步和他保持距离。Five忍不出露出怀疑的神色，“时空跳跃”是显而易见的答案。

尽管对方没有张口道歉，至少他的表情让他看起来对吓到Five感到抱歉。Five知道保姆会坚持让孩子们说“对不起”，这样他们就会和好如初。Five想到爸爸做过成堆的、应该张口道歉的事情，可爸爸从来没有对他说“对不起”。

“嘿。”男孩打破了两人之间的沉默，他在瞬间看上去更苍老了，让Five重新思考他到底多大。“嘿，你想听个故事吗？”

当然，这是一个有魔法的单词。Five喜欢故事，并且经常缠着保姆求她再讲一个。Five的眼睛一下子亮起来，用力点点头，冲到满是大字儿童书的书柜前面。他应该学会怎样自己给自己讲故事，但自己讲起来远没有别人讲的那么有趣。

“不，不是，”男孩摇摇头，让Five回头看向自己，“不是那里面的。我会给你讲一个不在儿童书里的故事。”

男孩从地板上爬起来，蹲坐在地上手臂捂着胃。他喘着粗气、摇摇晃晃地走到床边坐下，像极了Five读过的故事书里描写的野狼，也有点像想要搞个大新闻的Four，只是男孩看起来更沉着冷静。

Five耸耸肩，踮脚走向他，当他走过对方刚刚呆过的地板时，他不假思索地随着一道蓝光跳了几寸。瞬移跨越并不能改变Five的震惊，他睁大眼睛——脚掌是湿漉漉的。

他小心翼翼地踮起脚尖走了几步，蹲下后发现地板上有一片深色反光的痕迹，散发一股刺鼻的金属味，就像雨水中的铁锈味。任何一个小孩儿都不应该知道这东西，但Five认出了它，他站起来责备地看向男孩：“你受伤了！”

“对，我受伤了。”男孩随意挥挥手，轻松地承认了，他的另一只手紧紧按着身体一侧，“我应该提醒你的，抱歉。”

“我可以去找保姆帮你疗伤，”Five急切地说，已经走到了房间门口，“我肯定她会知道——”

“不要！”男孩再一次大声打断了他的话，只是声音有点太大了，吓得他们都愣在原地，等着看是否有人冲上来抓住他们，但他们没有听到宅子里有任何异响。这个男孩再次叹了口气，“别担心我，这些伤口无伤大雅。过来，就像我说的——我有个很重要的故事要讲给你听。”

Five有些怀疑一个故事是否比疗伤和有魔力的亲吻更重要，但他认为年长的自己可能更会权衡判断这些。于是他听了对方的话，小跑过去。男孩拉着Five让他爬上床，靠在自己身边。

“你必须保持清醒来听这个故事。”男孩低声说，猛烈晃着Five的胳膊，“这个故事很重要。”

“爸爸说故事不重要。”Five小声回答。

“爸爸错了。”男孩坚定地说，没有理会Five小声惊叹。“这是你有史以来听到最重要的故事，好吗？这个故事会拯救世界。故事开始于1989年10月1日，43个孩子出生在同一天，离奇的是在那天之前他们的母亲都没有怀孕。”

Five听他讲着，在他每次低头犯困时男孩都会晃醒他，确保他注意力集中，然后继续讲着故事。Five继续听着，即使男孩的停顿次数越来越多，即使他在每一句之间停顿喘息。但这个男孩非常有耐心，比Five想象的还要有耐心。

“我喜欢孩子们的名字，”Five小声说，轻轻拍了几下男孩的手掌让他看向自己，孩子们的名字是Luther、Allison、Diego、Klaus、Ben和Vanya。“我们也有一个名字吗？”

“我的名字是Five。”男孩轻柔地告诉他，好像在告诉他一个小秘密。他笑着，Five假装看不见他牙齿上的血迹。“但你也许不必这样做，也许这次你会选到一个名字，我不知道。未来不是很美好吗？”

一想到他刚刚听到的故事，Five觉得未来是可怕的。但比起这个，Five问了另一个问题：“你是怎么忘了Seven的超能力？”

男孩沉默了。Five觉得这个问题值得一问。昨天，Seven听到屋外汽车警报器蜂鸣，把Five撞到了墙上，他的身上还有淤青。即使她离开一周或别的什么事情，Five都不会认为自己会忘记她。

“给我拿一本你的故事书，”男孩对他说，湿淋淋的手掌放在Five的肩膀上，轻轻推了他一把，“还有蓝色蜡笔。”

“蓝色蜡笔”再次让他确定他们是同一个人，Five怯生生地跳下床，去找书和蜡笔，确保自己没有踩到满地板的积血。

“选一本你最喜欢的故事书，你每晚都会读的书，但不能是保姆会读给你的。”Five听了他的话，递给他书和蜡笔，爬回床上让自己也能看见。当男孩翻开书开始用蓝色蜡笔涂涂画画时，Five很想制止他，但他忍住了。

男孩好像察觉到了Five的想法，抬起头来望着他——他的眼神温柔，只是有点呆滞。“你说得对。”男孩说，让Five有点洋洋得意，“你……我应该记得Vanya的超能力。我们就这么忘掉了——这太蠢了——或者说是什么东西让我们忘记了。我必须——我要给你留个提示。”

男孩涂涂画画了很久，Five几乎要责怪他把蓝色蜡笔磨得只剩一点点，但他还是忍住了。Five更在意的是男孩的手颤抖更厉害，喘息声越来越大。最后，他画完了，轻轻合上书——就像它是这世界上最珍贵的东西一样。

男孩递给Five并点点头说：“把它藏起来，好吗？爸……爸爸从来不会想去检查儿童书，但你必须记住要保密，别让任何人看到，好吗？这是只有你知道的事情。”

“那Four和Six呢？”Five惊讶地问，他们是他的兄弟，号码排列在他的两侧，他们分享任何东西。但即使他这样问了，Five还是匆匆离开床铺，把书和蜡笔放回原位。

男孩的嘴角微微扬起，几乎到一个笑出来的弧度，Five觉得如果他看起来不那么悲伤的话，它会更像微笑。“你不能把儿童书的事情告诉任何人，不能告诉任何人你见过我，不能告诉任何人我的存在，好吗？”

“为什么不能告诉别人？”Five迫切想知道。

“你会惹上麻烦的。”男孩压低声音说，听上去非常严肃。“这会是你有史以来最大的麻烦，比你在墙上涂涂画画还糟。你不能告诉任何人，明白吗？”

Five不能完全理解他，但男孩看起来真的很严肃。

“向我保证，”男孩气冲冲地说，“保证你不会把今晚的事情告诉任何人。”

Five考虑了一会，试探地向对方伸出小拇指，书里那些做承诺的人都是这样做的，即使Five还没有如此认真地“承诺”过什么。这样做感觉不错，男孩小小地笑了一下，意味着真的不错。

一根比自己长得多的小拇指绕住了他的小拇指，紧紧地勾在一起，最后松开。他们相互点头确定承诺生效。

“很好。”男孩喘了两口气坐正，脸色看上去更苍白了，“接下来你要按我说的去做：你要去其他孩子房间你睡觉。明天早上，你要……要告诉爸爸你很害怕所以很早离开房间去其他人那里。昨晚没有看到或听见任何奇怪的事情。你不在自己房间里，你没有见过我，你也没有听过一个故事，而且绝对不要提到任何有关这本书的事情，好吗？”

“但我会惹上麻烦的！”Five反驳，因为爸爸说过只有小婴儿们才会睡在一起，他们不能再睡在一起。他绝对不想自己的兄弟姐妹叫他“小婴儿”，但他反驳时被对方狠狠瞪了一眼。

“如果爸爸知道我们见过面，你的麻烦就更大了。”男孩露出牙齿威胁到，Five本应该感到害怕，但他却觉得很伤心。他情不自禁地问对方：“那你呢？你会有麻烦吗？”

男孩又喘了几次，轻声笑着说：“不，我会——消失。我不会惹上麻烦的，我保证。但是你可能再也见不到我了。”Five皱眉时男孩摇了摇头，“反正我也不应该出现在这里，没关系，你不用担心我，照顾好你自己。现在你可以离开了，去Six的房间，他可能是问最少问题但最支持你的人。”

在男孩离开之前，Five又爬上了床，但男孩的身体已经缓慢迟钝得没法阻止Five这么做。Five企图用双手捧住他的脸，把他的脑袋转过来与自己四目相对。

“没关系，”Five学着对方的语气说，淘气地笑了一下，“我会让事情变好的，不会让世界末日出现。”接着，在他还没有后悔之前，Five身体前倾，在男孩的眉毛中间亲了一下，像保姆会亲吻沮丧或者崩溃的孩子那样。

男孩颤抖地举起手，拍拍Five的脑袋，咧嘴一笑真诚地说：“我知道，我相信你，孩子。”

当他这样说的时候，Five从床上爬起来，踮着脚走出房间，脚步停顿最后一次向男孩挥挥手。他偷偷地溜进走廊，进入Six的房间，缩到一张床上。不得不说现在已经很晚了，睡意让他眼皮重重下垂，Five立刻就可以……意识模糊，陷入沉睡。

——

早上，Five突然被人从床上拽起来。紧拽胳膊的痛感让他眼泪涌上眼眶，皮肤变得青一块紫一块。他被拽得离开床铺，远远地听见Six开始放声大哭。父亲的面容若隐若现地出现在面前，Five企图拉开父亲攥着他手臂的手掌，但这都是徒劳。

“Number Five，你在这儿干什么？”父亲大声问他，瞬间，昨天晚上发生的事情活灵活现地出现在Five脑海中。他一下子哭了出来，但不是因为父亲的粗暴拉拽。而是关于那个男孩对他说过的话：关于溜出房间可能惹上的麻烦，关于遇见未来的自己可能引发的问题。不得不承认，男孩对于他们的父亲有些独到见解，他在给Five讲故事时说得非常清楚。

Five记得自己的承诺，于是他望着自己的父亲，任凭眼泪涌出流过脸颊：“太——我的房间里太安静了——”他抽泣着说，Five的房间确实太过安静，这个理由对他继续撒谎也有帮助。“我只是——对不——起！从，从现在开始，我就睡在自己房间里，我保证！”

他的父亲停下继续拽着胳膊，脸色稍微温和了一点，攥紧胳膊的痛感也轻了一些。

（尽管如此，Five苍白的皮肤上还是留下了淤青。那天晚上他检查身体的时候拉下睡衣袖子，假装自己没有受伤。）

“你整晚都不在自己房间里？”父亲问，听上去平静但锐利。Five知道他想要听到怎样的答案：父亲想要知道那个男孩出现时Five是否在自己房间，如果Five真的遇到过那个男孩。

这是有史以来第一次，Five直视父亲的眼睛对他撒谎。“对不起。”他抽了抽鼻子说。也许一个普通的四岁小孩不应该如此有计划地盘算思考，但Five永远不是“普通孩子”。“我只是——房间太安静了，我，我睡不着。对不起！”

“你没有在半夜醒来吗？”父亲继续逼问，但他看起来不那么怀疑Five。事实上，从遮掩父亲的单片眼镜和胡子后面来看，他似乎缓和了一点，“没有听到什么奇怪的声音？没有看到什么奇怪的东西？”

“呃，啊，没有！”Five用力摇头否认到，“在我进去时Six已经睡着了，他没有发生意外，我保证！”

Six在他们身后发出抗议声，Five想到爸爸当初把他们分开的原因就是因为Six的超能力触手伤人事件。假如Five真的不知道作为发生过什么，他会推测出爸爸想问Six有没有失控。

“这件事不会再发生。”Reginald严厉地说，转身离开前愤怒地对他们说：“快去吃早饭！”

Five和Six匆匆换下睡衣，出门跑下楼。Five非常庆幸爸爸没有给六号流留出询问自己的时间，比如问Five为什么他像婴儿一样偷偷摸摸地爬上别人床睡觉。

这一天像往常一样无聊，除了保姆脱下所有人的衣服检查他们的身体。孩子们都知道最好不要质疑父亲的命令，除了Five之外，所有人都十分疑惑为什么要这样做。

当他们结束集体检查后，Five小跑上楼，但也没有显得急于回到自己房间。值得庆幸的是，Five在空闲时间读故事书、央求保姆给他讲故事或者自己朗读出来都是他的正常行为举止。

Five走进自己房间，立刻发现整个房间都干净得一尘不染。床是整理好的，地板也很干净，而且很明显没有其他人在里面，仿佛昨晚的事情从未发生过。

Five几乎可以说服自己昨晚的事情只是一场奇怪的梦，除了他低头看地板时，他的脚边有一小滴棕色痕迹，一定是一滴干透的血迹，不过幸好Reginald没有发现它。当Five蹲在男孩出现过的地方时，他能闻到一股化学药品的气味。

他小心翼翼地走向书架，拿下一本熟悉的儿童故事书，翻开书页，凝视着那些蓝色蜡笔字迹。他不太能搞懂这些单词的含义，有的单词真的很长，可他不能拿着书去问别的人。

Five盘腿坐在地板上，决定无论如何也要亲自解读。

（那周晚些时候，Five看着他的父亲在整个大宅安满摄像头，包括每一个孩子的卧室。他想知道为什么他的卧室被第一个安装摄像头。）

一年后，Five皱着眉头阅读蓝色蜡笔字迹，手指点过字迹，“他的妹妹拥有超能力”。他确定他会记住，确定Vanya会像蓝色字迹所说的那样强大。如果Vanya真像它所说的那样强大，Reginald会利用她的超能力吗？毕竟他的父亲讨厌他们浪费自己的才能。Five手指点着字迹，内心忍不住怀疑。

Five看着Vanya吞下药片，心里暗暗想也许这种关注让他成为Vanya最亲密的知己，让他比以前更关注她。他不再只是满怀歉意地耸耸肩，把她抛在脑后。

他读着自己写过的书，匆忙地摘抄笔记，当Luther嘲笑他还留着一本儿童书时努力争辩。在那之后，他仔细地把孩童字迹的笔记整理好，还包括他能回忆起的每一点关于那天晚上、那个男孩的信息。

经过一个晚上的训练，Five跳进Klaus的房间，手捂着哥哥的手掌轻轻揉搓，让他冰冷的手指变暖和。当他技术有长进时，Five会跳进墓地，带着手电筒和扑克牌，不让Klaus被鬼魂吞没。

十三岁时，Five坐在餐桌旁，当他觉得怒不可遏时只是在裤兜里攥紧拳头，告诫自己要深呼吸。

出乎意料的是，第二天，那个带着血红色微笑的金发女人出现了。Five认识他，就像孩子们熟知漫画故事里的反派一样，在她开口前他就知道她的名字——Handler。她满口甜言蜜语，询问他是不是一个服从父亲的好孩子。

Five知道她想表达什么，他知道Handler想刺激他不服从父亲，刺激他进行时空跳跃。

毕竟他没有“按计划行事”。

他想知道他改变得够不够，他想知道如果他没有按计划行事Handler会不会远离他的家人，他想知道自己能不能冒这个险。

那天晚上，Five拿出一个新的笔记本，写了一个新的故事。

Five写了一个孩子的故事：某天晚上，一个男孩掉进这个孩子的房间，给他讲了一个故事。他写下了地板上擦干的血迹、房间中消失不见的尸体、不知道自己拥有超能力的妹妹；他写下了一个不达目的不会善罢甘休的红唇女人、一个在世界末日前都不会停歇的女人、一个盯上那孩子的女人。

他写下了那个孩子有多么害怕，但如果一切顺利，他会在17年后再次见到他的家人们。

Five把这个笔记本放在Vanya的枕头下面，封面上写着大大的 **“在Reginald Hargreeves死之前都不要看”** 警示，他相信他的妹妹不会看。

Five又给Ben写了一张纸条，上面只写着Ben去世的年份。他恳请他的弟弟好好活着，直到他回家；他恳请他的弟弟在别无他法时逃离大宅，同时好好照顾Klaus。

然后，只有这样，Five才会从Hargreeves大宅离开。夜晚空气很冷——毕竟现在才11月份。他盯着橱窗玻璃里自己的倒影，看到了多年前出现在房间里的那张男人面孔。

“他”看起来更苍白，更疲惫，但Five知道他还有时间变成那样。

Five Hargreeves握紧拳头，让蓝色波纹倾泻包裹整个人，接着Five——

**坠入时空。**


End file.
